Bella's First Spanking
by brokensundown
Summary: Edward returns home to find a hungover and dishevelled Bella. He isn't pleased. Contains spanking, don't like don't read!


"Uhhhhh…"

I pulled the thick blanket over my head and burrowed deep beneath it, trying to escape the piercing rays of light shining in through the window. My whole body felt sore and achy, and I had a headache that made it difficult to even think. I curled up into a ball, trying to remember what had happened last night.

Edward had been away for a week now. Even though he had explained everything to me, and I knew he was coming back soon, the though of being away from him had gotten too much. Slowly, memories from the previous night began to drift up to the surface of my mind. I had been missing him, and I decided to do something crazy to take my mind off it. I'd driven to a bar nearby, with the intention of distracting myself. What I hadn't realised was how little alcohol it would take to get me drunk, and quite how distracting being drunk would actually be. I could barely remember the drive home.

A twinge of guilt accompanied the thought. I'm Charlie's daughter, after all. You don't have a policeman for a dad without at least picking up the basics. Drinking is bad. Drink-driving is even worse. Drink-driving because you miss your not-even-human boyfriend even though he's only been gone for a week is about as bad as it gets.

"You drove home after you'd been drinking?!"

I gasped as I heard his voice, especially since it was accompanied by a sudden removal of my blanket. I lay there, wincing in the blinding light. My make-up was smudged and my hair was a mess, and to complete the picture I'd fallen asleep in my clothes. And now the perfect, immortal love of my life was looking down at me. And he didn't look happy.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. Despite the ominous glint in his eye and my pounding headache, I leapt out of bed and bounded into his arms. He gathered me up, stroking my hair as I buried my face into his neck, pressing my lips against his cool skin. But after only a few brief moments he took me by the shoulders, and gently but firmly detached himself from my grasp.

"You can't believe how happy I am to see you," he murmured. "Especially all in one piece."

I gulped. He wasn't going to be pleased about last night. Maybe he wouldn't realise that I'd been-

"Drinking. Bella. That's unlike you."

His tone was light and amused, but something in his gaze made me tremble.

"I wasn't… I-I mean, I didn't…" I trailed off. Edward raised a single eyebrow, and I bit my lip anxiously.

"How long is Charlie gone for?" Edward asked. I blinked, confused but relieved at the sudden change of topic.

"Until this evening, I think."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for wha-"

Before the words were out of my mouth, Edward sat down on the bed next to me, and grabbed my wrists in his unshakable grasp. I barely had time to let out a startled squeak before he had pulled me across his lap, one hand on the small of my back, holding me down.

"W-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Edward's reply took me totally by surprise.

"I'm going to give you a spanking."

-

As I spoke I felt Bella tense up under my grasp, and I couldn't help but smile. She was secured in a lovely, vulnerable bundle across my knee, and I knew what I was about to do would help her to feel safe and loved, as well as getting rid of any guilt she was feeling over her thoughtless actions the previous night.

Having a psychic sister has its benefits, especially when it comes to looking after an impulsive and often reckless girlfriend. I remembered my shock and horror as Alice recounted her vision of Bella speeding along the highway late at night.

"What d-do you m-mean?" Bella stuttered, beginning to squirm and struggle. I decided it was best if I remained silent. My intentions would become clear soon enough. I quickly flipped the hem of Bella's dress (which was shorter than was altogether decent) up over her bottom. She let out a startled gasp, and began to struggle in earnest.

"Edward, no, you can't be serious! C-come on, Edward, you're not my dad! And I'm not a child!" Edward!"

I restrained the urge to laugh. She looked so adorable, looking back over her shoulder with alarm, her hands reaching back to try and cover her panties. She almost _did _look like a child; eyes wide and lips pouting.

There was no need for me to reply to her just yet. Instead, I slipped my fingers inside the waistline of her panties. They were peach-coloured and edged with delicate lace, and I slowly pulled them down to the top of her thighs, leaving her creamy cheeks exposed and quivering.

"Edward! P-please! You can't, you can't, you can't! Stop!"

Bella's entreaties were becoming more and more desperate. I wanted to grab her up into my arms and reassure her, but I needed to wait. There would be plenty of time for embraces, but right now I had to attend to the matter at hand.

Keeping my left hand pressed down at the small of her back, I slowly ran my right hand over her pale bottom. She kicked and struggled, but it was easy for me to keep her held in place. I knew that the tension would be building to an almost unbearable amount for Bella, but that was part of the spanking. It wasn't about the physical pain, it was about knowing that she would always have me to protect her and make sure she understood when she had endangered herself.

Raising my hand, I lay the first stinging spank onto her raised cheeks. She let out a yelp of pain and shock, before flinging her hands back to cup her backside protectively. Calmly, I gathered her wrists in my left hand and secured them behind her.

I began spanking, slowly and carefully, watching her bottom begin to take on a faint rosy blush. As tears begun to roll down her face, I decided it was time to talk.

"Bella, do you know why I'm spanking you?" I asked softly.

"B-because I got d-drunk! And then I d-drove! And you're angry at me!"

"Well done," I purred, continuing my steady rhythm of spanks. "But you got one thing wrong."

"What!?"

"I'm not angry at _you_, Bella. I'm angry about what you did. And I'm spanking you so you'll think more carefully next time. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh!"

It was the first time I had ever spanked Bella, and I realised that I would have to restrain myself from giving her completely what I felt she deserved. But I still wanted to make sure the message got through.

"Bella, are you ready to be a good girl?" I asked, slowing my spanks.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Stand up and fetch me the hairbrush from that table over there."

Gently, I set Bella on her feet. She wavered unsteadily, the blush on her cheeks almost as pink as the blush in certain other areas.

"Go on," I instructed. Reluctantly, Bella picked up the hairbrush, holding it uncertainly in both hands.

"Bring it here."

As I expected, Bella hesitated. I gave her a few moments, and when she was still motionless, I stood and crossed the room in a few easy strides. I picked her up and bent her over the headboard of the bed, removing the hairbrush from her grasp. Again I pulled up her dress and began to spank her, this time with the flat plastic of the brush. As she wriggled I couldn't help but enjoy the view. I gave her a few more hard spanks, before dropping the hairbrush and gathering her close to me. I carried her limp and exhausted body to the bed, laying her down on her stomach. She snuggled up to me, her eyes bleary from crying.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly, kissing her on the cheek. A small smile grew on her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

SHOULD I WRITE MORE? OPINIONS!


End file.
